¿¡Los nuevos caballeros dorados son mujeres?
by Gotas De Luz
Summary: Saori se da cuenta de que hay mucho machismo en El Santuario, por lo tanto decide que los siguientes caballeros dorados serán mujeres ¿como serán estas jóvenes?. Un gran misterio hace que se avecine una guerra, ¿Como reaccionaran las chicas?. Contiene OC's si no te gusta no leas...
1. Prologo

Hola, este es mi primer Fic de Saint Seiya, por lo que si me salio OoC les pido que me perdonen, ademas esto lo subo a petición de una prima mía, la verdad es que revise a ver si tenia algún error pero si se me escapo uno les pido perdón.

Aclaración: Esto es una especie de prologo, por eso es tan corto

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no soy lo suficientemente Awesome para crear una serie tan Awesome.

* * *

Saori había llamado a los caballeros dorados para hablar de un tema importante, y esta vez no era por que no encontraba el control de la TV(¿?). Hace unos días la reencarnación de Athena había notado que todos los Caballeros Dorados siempre eran... hombres, y no le parecia justo, asi que decidió que los siguientes Caballeros Dorados serian mujeres, y también tuvo la idea de quitar la ley que hacia que las Amazonas tuvieran que utilizar mascaras.

Los santos fueron llegando poco a poco, algo fastidiados de tener que ver a _**Athena**_-ya que posiblemente quisiera explotarlos... de nuevo-. Cuando oyeron la idea que tenia Saori, empezaron a murmurar, hasta que el Patriarca los hizo callar, a muchos no les agradaba la idea, y otros... bueno para ser sincera parecían dormidos, Saori los había mandado a llamar a las 3:14 AM, ademas tener una discípula significaba mas trabajo para ellos.

_¡Ya basta!¡lo harán por que yo lo digo!¡recuerden que soy su diosa!.

Todos pensaron ''pedazo de niña caprichosa'', ''¡ojala no me hubiera vuelto caballero!'', ''¡debí matarla cuando aun era pequeña!'' o ''¡porque no deje que la matara!''.

Luego de eso los caballeros salieron en busca de su nueva discípula a distintas partes del mundo, deseando que no les tocara alguien demasiado inútil.

* * *

Wow que corto, bueno el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo... o eso espero. Bueno tengo que pedirles ayuda en esto, para las Amazonas me hacen falta OC pero hasta ahora solo tengo el mio(Escorpio) y el de una prima(Capricornio), así que si quieren aparecer pongan su OC y su signo, y estaré feliz de ponerlas.


	2. ¡Presentaciones!

Hola, perdón si hay OoC o algún error, bueno aquí es algo así como unas presentaciones de los personajes, pero para aclarar les dejare aquí la apariencia física de las chicas.

Rahzelshia: Su cabello es color rojizo liso hasta el final de la espalda, sus ojos son una mezcla entre rojo, marrón, miel y verde, su piel es pálida, es delgada y en su infancia participo en varios concursos de belleza, a pesar de que los detesta. Es de estatura promedio.

Valeria:Su cabello es rubio rizado hasta los hombros, sus ojos carmesí, su piel es blanca, y es realmente delgada, incluso mas que Rahzelshia. Es algo bajita

Dietline(-): etto no me especificaste la apariencia así que no se.

Temis(Minako Uzumaki): cabello negro intenso, hasta medio muslo de corte recto (el flequillo y eso). Ojos verde esmeralda. Piel clara con algunas pecas. Bajita.

Aghata(-):Cabello castaño casi rubio hasta la cintura, ojos rosa.

Sarah(-): Cabello azul pastel liso hasta la cintura con un mechón que cubre un poco su ojo derecho, sus ojos son color celeste, es de contextura delgada.

Miranda( IcyCryStaLHeaRt):cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, ojos miel.

Ravet Kagueshi(-):Alta Muy Delgada,Piel Super Palida ,Ojos Extrañamente Morados ,Cabelllo Castaño Corto CON Una Pañoleta y Lentes Rectangulares.

Layla: Su cabello es rosa claro, sus ojos morado pálido, su piel es morena. Es delgada.

Rena: Su cabello es negro y sus ojos son color azul realmente claro, su piel es entre morena y clara. Es entre delgada y rellena.

Liliana: su cabello es marrón, ojos morado oscuro, su piel es muy blanca. Es delgada pero sin exagerar.

Yukiko: su cabello es verde, sus ojos aguamarina, su piel es muy pálida. Es delgada.

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, al igual que varios de los OC, los únicos que me pertenecen son Rahzelshia, Valeria, Layla, Rena, Liliana y Yukiko

* * *

Unos días después ya habían encontrado a sus nuevas aprendices, algunas de ellas estaban muy felices, otras estaban nerviosas, y unas pocas se escondían detrás de su maestros. Todos se iban a reunir en el templo principal, ya que tenían que presentarse frente a los demás dorados y respectivas aprendices. Iban a sacar papeles para ver quien iría primero

Por razones del destino la primera fue la aprendiz de Milo de Escorpio, la cual era muy tímida e introvertida. Cuando estuvo frente a todos, dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible se presento:

_Etto, hola, mi nombre es Rahzelshia pero digan Rahzel o Shii, tengo 13 años, y nací en Venezuela.

Luego de su presentación se fue a esconder atrás de su maestro, la pelirojiza era muy tímida; a varios les recordó a Milo de pequeño, claro antes de que cierta personita lo echara a perder.

Después fue turno de la aprendiz de Shura de Capricornio, la cual energéticamente se presento, la chica al parecer de muchos era algo hiperactiva.

_¡Hola!¡Mi nombre es Valeria!¡Tengo 15 años! ¡Adoro los Hotcakes! Ah si, soy de Venezuela al igual que Shii.

Luego de su presentación fue saltando junto con su maestro. Luego fue el turno de la aspirante a la armadura de Géminis, tranquilamente fue hasta quedar en frente de todos y se presento:

_Hola, mi nombre es Dietline, como escucharon anteriormente soy la aspirante a la armadura de Géminis.

Luego de su breve presentación fue tranquilamente junto con su maestro. Luego fue turno de la aprendiz de Libra.

_Buen día, mi nombre es Temis, es un placer conocer a guerreros de tan alto rango, mi país de origen es España.

Luego de su presentación fue caminando perezosamente hasta el lado de su maestro-versión joven-. Después fue turno de la aprendiz de Leo, ella estaba hablando con su maestro, cuando escucho que la llamaban fue tranquilamente a presentarse.

_Hola, me llamo Aghata, soy de Alemania, tengo 16 años, creo que eso es todo.

Luego de su presentación, volvió con su maestro a conversar. Luego fue turno de la aprendiz de piscis, la cual estaba dibujando una rosa, cuando la llamaron paso al frente y se presento.

_Hola, mi nombre es Sarah, provengo de Suecia, y tengo 15 años.

Luego de su presentación continuo dibujando. Luego fue el turno de la aprendiz de Cáncer, la cual había estado leyendo un manga hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

_Hola, me llamo Miranda, como oyeron soy la aprendiz de Cáncer pero no estoy tan loca como mi maestro.

Varios soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas, otros aguantaron las risas, y los que no hicieron ninguna estaban en su mundo. La siguiente fue la aprendiz de Virgo, que había estado jugando Zelda en su Ds.

_Hola, me llamo Ravet Kagueshi, pero llámenme Skrach, tengo 13 años, soy de México, me encantan las caricaturas, y les recomiendo que no se metan conmigo.

Luego de su presentación fue a seguir jugando con su aparato. Luego le toco a la aprendiz de Aries, que había estado escuchando música.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Layla, tengo 14 años, soy de USA, ¡y pienso dar todo mi esfuerzo para ser una gran guerrera!.

Volvió a ponerse sus audífonos. Luego fue el turno de la aprendiz de Tauro, la cual había estado viendo volar una mariposa.

_Hola me llamo Rena, soy de Rio de Janeiro, y tengo 13 años.

Volvió a tomar su lugar junto con su maestro. Luego fue el turno de la discípula de Sagitario, que había estado jugando con su teléfono.

_Hola me llamo Liliana, tengo 16, soy de Inglaterra, espero llevarme bien con todos.

La inglesa tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que era muy amable y realmente simpática. La ultima fue la aprendiz de Acuario, que había estado leyendo Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Yukiko, soy de Siberia pero mis padres son japoneses, soy fan de Harry Potter.

Cuando termino el Gran Patriarca ordeno a las chicas a que salieran de la sala, para hablar en privado con sus maestros. Las chicas estando afuera empezaron a hablar, bueno todas menos Rahzel que se mantenía algo alejada del grupo, hasta que se le acerco Valeria.

Ambas eran amigas de la infancia, poco a poco todas se fueron haciendo amigas, Shii no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacia decía cosas muy interesantes, a decir verdad se sonrojaba mucho, pero era algo que no podia evitar. Al día siguiente empezaría el entrenamiento, o en otras palabras, sus maestros las harían sufrir durante horas...

* * *

Hola, Gracias por los reviews y por prestarme sus OC's, esto lo subí a las 12 pm por insomnio, básicamente la historia empieza en el próximo capitulo, esto lo hice para que vieran los OC que quedaron, puse los que me enviaron de primero porque algunos signos los repetían.

¡Adiós!.


	3. ¡Llegada a las casas!

¡Hola! Perdón si hay OoC o si encuentran algún error ortográfico, bueno aquí esta como están las chicas en sus casas.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, tampoco algunos de los OC.

* * *

Luego de un rato todas se fueron con su respectivo maestro a su casa, las chicas no querían separarse hasta que supieron que se verían al día siguiente, todas se fueron despidiendo y al llegar a su casa tuvieron distintas reacciones...

*En Piscis.*

Sarah caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Cuando vio el jardín de rosas quiso ir, pero su maestro no se lo permitió, por que aun no podía resistir el veneno, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo.

La habitacion en la que se iba a quedar era muy espaciosa, había un estante con varios libros, una cama realmente grande, un armario para guardar su ropa, varias pinturas de flores y algunos cajones y mesas de noche.

Cuando entro al baño vio muchas cremas para la piel y muchos tipos de shampoo y acondicionadores, no quiso preguntar a su maestro sobre eso y se fue a acomodar sus pertenencias.

*En Acuario.*

Como siempre en la casa de Acuario había mucho frió, pero por suerte Yukiko estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas. La habitacion donde se quedaría también era grande, tenia un armario relativamente grande, una cama individual, y algunos cajones y una mesa de noche, a la chica le gustaba su habitacion, detestaba las cosas exageradas. Pero cuando se iba a dar una ducha noto una cosa que iba a ser un gran problema...

_¡Ahhhh! ¡solo hay agua fríaaaaaaaa!.

Definitivamente, iría a casa de alguna de sus amigas cuando se fuera a bañar, odiaba el agua fría.

*En Capricornio.*

Valeria Caminaba por la casa que tendría que proteger en un futuro, estaba feliz, había vuelto a ver a su prima después de tantos meses. Cuando entro en su habitacion se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a comer un chocolate que había sacado de solo-Dios-sabe-donde. Su habitacion era grande, tenia una cama individual, había una espada de decoración en la pared, tenia una mesa de noche y un cajón al lado de se cama, y un espejo en la pared.

Unos momentos después abrió una puerta y vio -por accidente- a su maestro sin camisa, se sonrojo notablemente y se fue a su habitacion, momentos después noto que tenia saliva saliendole de la boca, la limpio y empezó a reír como tonta.

*En Sagitario.*

Liliana entro en su habitacion, y empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias. Su habitacion era mediana, tenia una cama individual, una mesa de noche con un espejo y varios cajones, era sencilla pero así le gustaba a ella. Saco una foto en la que estaban su madre, su padre, y su hermanito, los iba a extrañar mucho.

Olvido sus problemas y siguió acomodando sus cosas, con una sonrisa melancólica.

*En Escorpio.*

Rahzel estaba hablando con Milo, que actuaba como si fuera su hermano mayor, cosa que le hacia mucha gracia a la menor. A él le gustaba tener a alguien tan pequeña a su cuidado. La habitacion de la chica tenia una cama individual, una mesa de noche con espejo, un armario muy espacioso, y tenia unos escorpiones en algo así como una pecera sin agua.

*En Libra.*

Temis se había quedado dormida, su habitacion tenia varios diseños que al parecer eran chinos, tenia una cama grande, unos cajones, una mesa de noche, un armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Dohko fue a ver si necesitaba algo pero la encontró profundamente dormida.

*En Virgo.*

Apenas entraron Ravet pregunto donde estaba el televisor, su sorpresa fue grande cuando le dijeron que no había uno, porque ''era una distracción'' y como Shaka era la reencarnación de Buda no podía permitirlo. Cuando entro en su habitacion noto que tenia que dormir en un futon, pero noto algo y se atrevió a preguntarle algo que le había estado molestando desde hace rato...

_El de pelo azul ¿era hombre o mujer?.

_Nadie sabe...

*En Leo.*

Aghata estaba hablando con su maestro, se llevaba muy bien. Su habitacion era espaciosa, tenia una cama grande, varias gavetas, una mesa de noche, un espejo. Ella ya quería que fuera mañana para volver a estar con sus nuevas amigas, lo malo seria que la pondrían a entrenar durante horas.

*En Cáncer.*

Miranda desde que entro se cubría la nariz, allí olía a muerto, literalmente y de paso el desorden era increíble, había ropa desparramada en el suelo, pedazos de pizza pegados en la pared, incluso habían unos boxer en el sofá. Fue a la cocina y lo único que tenia era sake.

Su habitacion era sencilla, y después de eso se puso a limpiar para aunque sea lograr ver su cama. Definitivamente ahora odiaba estar en esa casa con el loco de su maestro...

*En Géminis.*

Dietline estaba acomodando sus cosas en su habitacion, la que tenia una litera, varios cajones, dos mesas de noche y dos armarios. Horas después Kanon estaba inconsciente con varias heridas, se había burlado de la chica diciendo que era débil, cosa que hizo que la chica perdiera los estribos y empezara una pelea, Saga estaba aguantándose la risa.

*En Tauro.*

Rena estaba acomodando sus pertenencias, Su habitacion era grande y espaciosa, la cama era individual, tenia unos cajones y un armario. Luego opto por dormir, ya que mañana empezaría su entrenamiento.

*En Aries.*

Layla jugaba con Kiki mientras Mu arreglaba una armadura que se había dañado en una pelea. La habitacion en la que se quedaría la chica era espaciosa, tenia una cama individual, tenia un armario, y varios cajones. La chica fue a la cocina y encontró unas galletas y se las comió junto con Kiki.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y en el próximo capitulo empezara el entrenamiento, Muahahaha, lo quería poner en este pero me da flojera ademas de que no tengo mucha inspiración.

Adiós.


	4. ¡El Escape¡

Hola, bueno este capitulo en mi opinión es muy corto, pero es lo único que pude escribir hoy, porque es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito menor, ademas no se que me pasa hoy, y también creo que esta algo ridículo. Perdón si hay OoC o errores ortográficos.

Disclaimer:Saint seiya no me pertenece, y tampoco algunos de los OC's.

* * *

Todos en el santuario dormían tranquilamente, bueno realmente las únicas que dormían eran las discípulas de los dorados, las cuales dormían profundamente, y como al parecer no iban a despertar en un buen rato los dorados tendrían que despertarlas... a su manera.

Una vez despiertas, fueron a el campo de entrenamiento descubrieron que todas iban a entrenar con todos los caballeros, porque a muchos les daba flojera entrenarlas todos los días-incluyendo los fines de semana-. El primero en enseñarles seria Shaka, con el que ''aprenderían'' como esconder su cosmo...

Shaka les explicaba como se tenia que hacer, todas las chicas prestaban atención, ok no todas pero si algunas, otras estaban en su mundo de fantasía. Pero una cosa es oírlo y otra es emplearlo, porque a **_todas_** les salio mal, sin excepciones, no era para nada fácil aprender a ser una amazona dorada.

Las chicas acabaron algo mareadas y frustradas, pues nunca creyeron que les saliera tan mal. Menos mal que Shaka al parecer tenia paciencia infinita, porque sino hubiera asesinado a mas de una, pues toda la clase había sido un fracaso total...

Luego de 2 horas por fin habían avanzado un poco, pero al parecer era algo demasiado difícil de lograr. Al poco tiempo llego la hora de almorzar,juntas fueron a comer, y como no querían seguir sintiéndose inútiles, se fugaron para ir a Rodorio, y para evitar que las tacharan de traidoras dejaron una nota que decía:

**_Hemos tomado un descanso porque teníamos flojera para entrenar_**

**_no les diré a donde fuimos porque después nos van a buscar_**

**_volveremos en la noche._**

**_PD: fue idea de Valeria._**

Todas se habían cambiado y salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Todas reían y se divertían, bueno todas menos Rahzel que tenia un mal presentimiento desde hacia un rato, aunque decidió ignorarlo y divertirse con las demás.

_**_''Quizá solo sea_**_** paranoia''**- _pensaba Shii-.

* * *

En El Santuario, los Dorados estaban muy molestos, a pesar de que la mayoría también se habían escapado a Rodorio. Los dorados querían salir a buscarlas, pero El Patriarca no se los permitió, por lo tanto se aprovecharon de que los de bronce estaban por allí y los enviaron a buscarlas... Pero los de bronce no sabían quienes eran, solo las habían visto una vez de lejos.

Los de bronce buscaban por todos lados a las chicas, las cuales se encontraban en una tienda de ropa intentando que Rahzel se pusiera un vestido muy parecido al de Miku Hatsune en la canción **Magnet, **la chica se rehusaba a utilizar **_eso_, **no le importaba que solo la vieran sus amigas y que quedara entre ellas, odiaba utilizar vestidos y punto.

_ Jamas me pondrán en esa cosa ¡JAMAS!-la chica estaba en los probadores, con las demás intentando ponerle el vestido.

La chica se soltó del agarre de sus amigas y salio corriendo de la tienda, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que cuando iba a cruzar una esquina choco con Seiya, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Cuando se levanto vio a los chicos, y maldijo internamente por haber corrido justo a ese lugar.

_¿Tu eres la discípula de Milo?.

La chica asintió levemente.

_Tu maestro esta muy preocupado por ti.

_Si, debería regresar, pero es que no quería que me tacharan de aburrida.-la joven estaba levemente sonrojada, y jugaba con sus dedos.

Los de bronce no entendían como alguien como ella podía ser la siguiente Dorada de Escorpio, la chica sabia que su maestro la iba a castigar, y a las demás sus maestros les harían lo mismo o peor, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar.

Las chicas llegaron donde estaban los Bronceados y Rahzel. Luego de un rato de objeciones y discusiones lograron llevarlas de regreso a El Santuario, en donde todas recibieron un castigo, limpiarían _**TODAS LAS** **ESCALERAS **_de El Santuario, cosa que les duraría varias semanas para acabar.**  
**

Las chicas entrenaban en la mañana, almorzaban, para luego empezar a limpiar... definitivamente, habían aprendido su lección y no volverían a escaparse del Santuario.

* * *

Etto, como ya dije es muy corto, y en mi opinión es también poco creativo, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se escribe estando poco inspirada...

Good Bye my friends~.


	5. Secretos

Hola, quería actualizar antes pero no pude porque mi Madre no había pagado el Internet, y no me gusta ir a los Cyber porque hay muchas personas que se te ponen detrás y leen todo lo que escribes, ok eso no es lo que importa, ah por cierto cada vez que no pueda publicar lo pondré en mi twitter es natzfananime.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no soy lo suficientemente Awesome para crear algo tan Awesome, tampoco me pertenecen algunos de los OC's.

* * *

Las chicas habían estado limpiando durante horas y solo iban por la tercera casa, todas medio muertas seguían en su trabajo de pulir los escalones, en una de esas notaron que _**cierta**_**_ personita_** no trabajaba sino que estaba jugando Zelda en su Ds, molestas se lo quitaron y la pusieron a trabajar:

_Oigan, tengo una idea para apresurarnos un poco-anuncio Shii llamando la atención de sus compañeras- si nos dividimos en grupos podríamos hacerlo de una forma mas rápida y eficiente, y básicamente trabajaríamos un poco menos...

todas decidieron dividirse en 4 grupos de 3 e ir limpiando las escaleras poco a poco, un grupo eran Rahzel, Dietline y Valeria; otro eran Ravet, Yukiko y Liliana; el siguiente era Temis, Layla y Sarah; el ultimo les toco a Miranda, Aghata y Rena. Todas se enfocaban en su parte y en terminar lo mas rápido posible, cuando terminaban una subían a la otra y así sucesivamente, para el día siguiente solo les faltaban las tres ultimas...

Al día siguiente cuando entrenaban tanto Valeria como Rahzelshia sintieron como que las observaban, pero para evitar que las tomaran por locas decidieron ignorarlo, pero lo que no sabían era que un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes las espiaba.

El chico sonreía levemente, después de tantos años buscando por fin las había encontrado.

Todas poco a poco se estaban adaptando al entre... para que engañarlos ¡terminaban medio muertas cuando terminaban!. A la hora del almuerzo les llego la noticia de que en unos días harían un baile porque Saori-tuvo un capricho- lo ordeno, y todas deberían utilizar vestido, cosa que no le agrado mucho a cierta chica que detestaba utilizarlos. Las chicas irían de compras apenas terminaran de limpiar, cosa que no les tardo mucho.

Apenas terminaron fueron corriendo en dirección a una tienda donde vendían unos vestidos verdaderamente hermosos, pero la cosa es que Rahzel decidiera utilizar uno, pero a final de cuentas se compro uno, le dieron una orden y tenia que acatarla.

* * *

En El Santuario, Saori escribía las cartas para sus invitados, en momentos así desearía haberse comprado esa impresora que vio en una tienda la otra vez. La reencanación de Athena decidió invitar a sus hermanos, a Poseidon, a Hilda y a Hades, porque... bueno porque, la verdad ni ella misma sabe porque los va a invitar, así que no me pregunten.

Luego de enviarlas fue a buscar un bocadillo a la cocina cuando vio con horror algo que nunca se imagino... ¡Alguien se había comido su pastel de fresas! Rápidamente ordeno a Shion que reuniera a todos...

_Los reuní aquí para ver quien se comió el pastel de la señorita Athena.-Informo El Patriarca a todos, que quedaron con cara de ''¿Nos llamaron para esa ridiculez?''.

_¿¡Nos llamaron para esa estu*****?.- Ese fue Death Mask, tan pacifico y relajado como siempre.

_Le daré una caja de Nutkao(son unas galletas con chocolate y avellanas a las que soy adicta) y...

_¡Yo voy a descubrir el misterio!-Grito la aprendiz de Escorpio, cosa que hizo que todos voltearan con una mueca de risa.- Fue Seiya.

La veían como si estuviera loca, pero ella no lo notaba ¡era su chocolate favorito!, y cuando le pidieron explicaciones ella respondió con total seguridad:

_por simple descarte, las chicas estábamos de compras, los dorados debían cuidar sus templos, por lo que los demás sabrían quien subió, pero los de bronce se están alojando aquí, Shiryuu no creo que sea capaz, y tampoco me imagino a Shun, estoy casi segura de que Ikki estaba entrenando, y Hyoga de seguro estaba llorando con una foto de su madre en las manos, asi que lo mas seguro es que fue Seiya.

Luego de como cinco segundos apareció Seiya con toda la cara llena de crema pastelera, y con un plato con un poco de pastel en la mano. Todos vieron a la chica asombrados ¡Había acertado!.

La chica por su parte se limitaba a comer ese dulce tan delicioso, a ella ya no le importaba mucho, porque aunque no tuviera la mas mínima idea de que hablaba tendía a tener razon, incluso cuando bromeaba... cosa que aveces no es muy buena que digamos.

Saori decidió que sacaría el precio de ese pastel del salario de Seiya, luego ordeno a todos retirarse, las chicas le empezaron a preguntar a la chica como supo que el caballero de Pegaso había sido, la chica algo nerviosa decidió confesarle a las chicas un secreto que nadie sabia, por lo tanto fueron a un lugar donde nadie las molestaría, es decir el baño de chicas

_Saben que dije que Seiya era por puro descarte.-Las chicas asintieron.-Realmente lo supe porque, bueno la verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien pero... algo dentro de mi siempre me dice las cosas y puedo saber las cosas con cierta anticipación...

Las chicas algo sorprendidas se veían unas a otras, y un silencio muy incomodo se expandio, hasta que Ravet dijo:

_¡Genial! ¿En que color estoy pensando?

_No estas pensando en un color, estas pensando en una manera de entrar en el templo de Escorpio, tomar mi mini laptop para ver Naruto Shippuden...

_¡Genial! ¡Asombroso!

* * *

Eso fue todo, lo quería hacer mas largo pero tengo mucho sueño, ah por cierto: lo de que puedo saber las cosas con cierta anticipación es cierto, y créanme no es bonito, ah si y lo de el pastel me inspire en algo que me ocurrió con mis amigas, ¡gracias Valeria, Alexa, May, Andrea y a las demás por la inspiración!. Ah si y para lo de los vestidos necesito que me digan como los quieren ¿ok?. Ah, si se preguntan quien es el chico misterioso, pronto lo sabrán...

Adiosito~


	6. ¡Alistándose para la fiesta!

Hola, bueno perdón si no les gustaron los vestidos, es que como algunas no me dijeron nada decidí inventarlos yo, y no se mucho de moda que digamos... espero que les guste, sin mas preámbulos el disclaimer

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, y tampoco algunos de los OC's

Ahora si ¡A la historia!

* * *

Las chicas se preparaban para el baile/fiesta/lo-que-sea que se festejaría esa misma noche, todas se alistaban a su manera veamos como están las cosas en la casa de Aries:

Layla llevaba horas peinándose, no sabia como peinarse esa noche, que tal si veía a un chico lindo ¡No podía ir despeinada!. Kiki y Mu estaban esperándola, bueno básicamente estaban dormidos desde hacia rato. Layla llevaba puesto un vestido un vestido blanco sencillo pero con algunos dibujos con formas de flores en rojo oscuro en la parte de arriba, unas zapatillas sin tacón. Al final decidió llevar el cabello suelto con un listón color celeste a modo de cintillo, y se puso un collar con un dije que tenia el signo de aries.

En tauro, Rena simplemente se había vestido y ahora estaba haciendo que su maestro se cambiara una y otra vez para ver que traje le quedaba mejor, aunque también lo hacia por fastidiar. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con algo así como manchas de pintura de varios colores y su cabello atado con un lazo blanco con lunares rosa, sandalias blancas, y una pulsera que en una esfera tenia un dibujo de su signo.

En Géminis, la chica estaba alistándose, simplemente era un baile, tampoco es como si fuera algo de otro mundo, se puso un vestido hasta las rodillas, con la parte de abajo negra y la de arriba blanca con diseños en plateado, con un cinturón rojo, y unos zapatos blancos. El problema es que Saga y Kanon se peleaban como era de costumbre, ella solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a irse dejando a sus maestros solo para que se matasen si eso era lo que querían.

En Cáncer, la chica estaba vistiéndose, pero no encontraba su vestido, porque su maestro-como venganza por haberle escondido su sake- le escondió el vestido, cuando por fin lo encontró, se vistió rápidamente. Su vestido era un vestido hasta la rodilla de color morado y negro y se calzo unas zapatillas con tacón de 11 cm.

En Leo, Aghata se vestía rápidamente, había estado leyendo historias en Internet, y se había olvidado que el baile era esa misma noche, menos mal que su maestro le había ido a recordar que tenia que cambiarse. La chica se vistió con un vestido un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, el vestido era de color azul celeste sin mangas con un cinturón blanco, y unas zapatillas blancas.

En Virgo, al igual que Aghata la joven aprendiz de Virgo había olvidado que tenia que cambiarse, ya que se negaba a utilizar un vestido se puso un Kimono Azul marino con las mangas negras y la cinta negra y  
llevaría en la parte de la espalda un águila y un broche de loto de Bronce, y se puso unos tenis viejos, para molestar a Shaka.

En Libra, Temis se vestía tranquilamente y sin prisa, simplemente se puso un vestido negro, lardo hasta el suelo y algo ajustado, y unas zapatillas también negras. Luego, eligió lo que shiryuu y Dohko se pondrian y salieron en dirección a la fiesta/baile.

En Escorpio, Rahzel se vestía mientras en un reproductor se escuchaba Voy por ti de Jorge Blanco. vestía un vestido de top hasta poco mas abajo de las rodillas, color negro y en la cintura un listón blanco, en sus pies unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón, con un rizador de cabello hizo que su cabello quedara irreconocible y se coloco un broche de esmeraldas con forma de corazón, y aretes con el signo de Escorpio dentro, y un anillo con granate rojo. Cuando termino con eso se empezó a poner algo de pintura en unas cicatrices que tenia en los brazos y las piernas, le avergonzaba que las vieran por eso las ocultaba.

En Sagitario, se estaba preparando alegremente, se puso un vestido negro de top, con pequeños dibujos en gris y un cinturón azul aqua, abajo unos leggins, zapatos cerrados con tacón alto, y unos aretes con una flecha.

En Capricornio, Valeria había estado alistándose desde las 2 pm. y aun no estaba lista, al final se decidió por: un vestido color rosado hasta un poco mas de las rodillas, con diferentes detalles y brillos en diferentes lugares, sin mangas, con zapatos de tacón alto color blanco con rosado pálido, y con un broche en forma de espada(el broche es como el de Rin Kagamine en Meltdown). Su maestro no entendía como alguien podía tardarse tanto...

En Acuario, Yukiko se estaba tiritando al salir de la ducha, y el frió en la casa no ayudaba para nada, se seco y vistió rápidamente. Iría al baile con Un vestido azul hielo con mangas largas, y hasta las rodillas, unos leggins blancos y unas zapatillas con poco tacón, su cabello esta atado en una coleta.

En Piscis, Sarah se vestía tranquilamente, se puso un vestido negro hasta mas arriba de las rodillas con lunares blancos, y unas sandalias de tacón color blanco. Ahora estaba esperando a que su maestro terminara de arreglarse para ir...

Mágicamente todas llegaron al mismo tiempo al salón de fiesta, todas con distintas expresiones, unas alegres, otras emocionadas, a otras les daba igual. Una vez adentro todas permanecieron juntas porque solo conocian a los Dorados, a Seiya, Shun, Shiryuu, Hyoga e Ikki y a un par de Amazonas.

Shii sentía que la vigilaban, solo esperaba que no fuera _**Él,** _porque su presencia solo traía problemas, y nunca eran problemas pequeños, siempre eran problemas enormes los cuales no podían solucionar.

* * *

Etto hasta aquí, pobre Yukiko pero se acostumbrara, yo me baño con agua fría XD mi madre m¿no me quiere ah, están leyendo esto ups, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews.

Una pregunta ¿que es lo mas raro que les ha pasado?

A mi lo mas raro es notar que tengo una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en la espalda y que cuando me quito los lentes(si, uso lentes) mi pupila desaparece LOL soy la elegida jajajaja

Adiós~.


	7. ¡Empieza la fiesta!¿Mas secretos?

¡Hola! bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, aquí esta el capitulo en el que no creo haber puesto mucha comedia, pero que se le va a hacer, ademas para mi es algo difícil porque tengo algo de humor negro y no me gustaría ponerlo aquí.

Disclaimer: No soy lo suficientemente awesome para crear Saint Seiya, tampoco son míos varios de los OC's

* * *

En la fiesta/baile se sentía la tensión, aun había mucha desconfianza, pero ¿como no iba a haber tensión? Saori había invitado a sus enemigos-que la han intentado asesinar- al Santuario, todos los caballeros se preguntaban ''¿¡Athena enloqueció o que rayos le sucede?''.

Pero el ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco ¡Era una fiesta! Ademas sus jefes los amenazaron con el peor castigo que pudieran imaginar, encerrarlos en una habitacion con Seiya durante dos horas ¿Que? ¿acaso es muy ridículo?

Las chicas se encontraban cerca de la mesa donde estaba la comida hablando de cualquier tontería que les pasara por la cabeza, cosa que aburría de sobremanera a Shii, que decidió salir un rato.

Estaba caminando en el jardín cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba '' Nos volvemos a encontrar Razshii'' La única persona que tenía el valor para decirle eso era... _**Él, **_salio corriendo en busca de Valeria, era definitivo que _**Él**_ estaba allí. Cuando la encontró, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo. Veamos que dicen las chicas:

_Rahzelshia ha estado muy extraña, y se ve algo paranoica.-Menciono Dietline.

_Si, tienes razon, pero no creo que sea adecuado tal intromisión a su vida privada.-Comento la joven de libra.

Todas se miraron entre sí, y entre todas arrastraron a Temis en dirección a donde habían ido sus amigas. En otro sitio de la fiesta, Athena le presumía a los otros dioses lo fuertes, valientes y leales que eran sus caballeros.

Mientras tanto, Rahzel y Valeria hablaban en una habitacion, y las demás habían pegado un vaso a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

_Valeria, estoy segura de que es **_ Él_.**

_No, **_Él _**no puede estar aquí, ademas nuestros maestros lo descubrirían.

Rahzel estaba asustada, y eso era algo muy raro en ella, pero nunca lo admitiría ¡Tiene orgullo! Ademas si _** Él**_ estaba allí no significaba nada bueno.

Repentinamente hubo un cambio drástico en la pelirojiza, su cabello se veía mas oscuro, su flequillo le ocultaba el ojo derecho, sus ojos perdieron brillo, y con una voz realmente monótona dijo:

_Yo estoy segura de lo que oí, créeme o no es tu elección, realmente no me importa.

La chica se dispuso a salir, pero cuando abrió la puerta las demás cayeron al suelo, su imagen y voz volvieron a la normalidad. Shii iba a decir algo, pero sintió que estaba de mas y salio rápidamente. Una vez fuera de la habitacion empezó a buscar al chico que tantos problemas le había causado en el pasado.

Las chicas le estaban haciendo una especie de interrogatorio a Valeria, pero ella se negaba a responderles, ademas si su amiga tenía razon pronto lo sabrían. En un momento en el que se descuidaron la joven de capricornio salio corriendo

_esto es realmente extraño.- Comento Temis algo extrañada.

_Es un misterio ¡Tenemos que descubrir lo que sucede! Claro solo que esperaremos a que termine la fiesta ¡Lo haremos por nuestras amigas!.-Exclamo la joven de Sagitario.

Las chicas salieron y apenas entraron al salón de fiesta, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a tres chicos golpeándose y otro burlándose de ellos, al verlos tanto a Shii como a Valeria les dio un tic en el ojo.

Uno de los chicos se separo de la pelea y se acerco donde estaba la escorpiona, tomo las manos de esta y se arrodillo frente a ella. Todos los demás se quedaron con cara de ''WTH''. Luego el chico dijo:

_Rahzelshia Kristall Mercury Tenshi ¿te casarías conmigo?.

La chica con cara de asco le respondió:

_Ren Nagai Kiseki, NO, prefiero arrancarme las tripas y saltar la cuerda con ellas en la carretera.

Varios quedaron con la boca abierta, esa respuesta fue MUY directa, la chica soltó sus manos del agarre del chico que sentía su corazón romperse.

En eso otro chico apareció y se coloco al lado de la chica que los veía con asco a ambos, esos torpes jamas cambiarían.

_¿Ves? Te dije que ella me prefería a mi-dijo el chico sonriendo de manera arrogante.

_Lo que dije anteriormente también va contigo, Hikaru Izumi.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una esquina a hacer círculos en la tierra, mientras cantaban ''Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito'' a lo que la chica susurro ''No se si todos los odien, pero yo si los detesto''. definitivamente, Rahzelshia podía ser mala si quería.

En eso otro chico se acerco a ella, por un momento parecía que iban a golpearse pero termino siendo solo un saludo de amigos, hacia tiempo que no se veían.

_Tiempo sin verte, Rahzshii.

_Lo mismo digo, Kiku Akita.

El otro chico se acerco, su nombre era Satoshi Honda, cuando estuvo cerca de ella la beso, la chica asqueada empezó a escupir, para luego golpear al chico con un bate-que nadie sabe de donde salio- mientras gritaba algo sobre su inocencia y que era un atrevido, al poco tiempo el chico estaba inconsciente y medio desangrado, la chica fue corriendo a lavarse la boca con detergente, antibacterial, y si era necesario también usaría cloro.

_Si escondían algo-dijo Layla.

Definitivamente, Rahzelshia odiaba a Satoshi ¡Como se atrevió a besarle! ¡Lo iba a matar! Tal vez no aun pero un día lo lograría.

Los dioses estaban seguros de que esa chica ocultaba algo mas, la energía que emano de ella cuando se molesto no era de una humana, tampoco la de una semidiosa, era... mas poderosa, pero eso no era posible ¿o si? Bueno quizá esa chica fuera **_ella..._**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, la verdad siento que le falta algo, pero no se que es.

Pregunta: ¿Si el mundo fuera como Saint Seiya a que dios servirían? Yo serviría a Hades, porque... no se, me cae bien, intente hacer un fic sobre eso pero me salio demasiado FAIL.

Adiós~


	8. ¡La hija de Thanatos!

Hola, perdón por haber desaparecido durante casi una semana, pero tuve que ir a reparación por aplazar contabilidad, por suerte la pase con 10, así que lo bueno es que ahora si podre publicar este capitulo, y si se preguntan si me volví loca la respuesta es: si, estoy loca desde hace mucho...

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, al igual que algunos de los OC's

* * *

Luego de un rato, mandaron a los que eran ''menores de edad'' a dormir porque no podían estar despiertos hasta tan tarde, pero las chicas convencieron a sus maestros para que las dejaran hacer una pijamada, las chicas buscaron sus cosas y fueron a la casa de Escorpio porque los demás decían que harían un desorden, lo primero que se les ocurrió hacer fue cantar pero como no tenían con que, se subían a una cama y cantaban en con el secador de cabello. Pero cuando llego el turno de Yukiko:

**_Al cielo pido un favor,  
que tu me quieras a mì  
deseo morir,  
que algun día tu estes  
por siempre conmigo.  
Tengo la fé..._**

**_Yo no sé por que_**  
**_te niegas a creer_**  
**_que soy quien mas te ama_**  
**_y yo te haré muy felíz_**  
**_tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

_**Ahhhh.**_

La pobre Yukiko cayo al suelo del susto, Valeria había conectado el cable para asustar a la Acuariana, las demás se esforzaban por no reírse de su amiga, la cual había empezado a perseguir a la joven Capricornio. Por suerte Rahzel logro evitar un accidente mayor...

Al ver que con Valeria cerca no era buena idea seguir, así que tomaron una de las películas que Milo tenia por allí, la película era _**El ** _**_Exorcista,_**las chicas veían la película, pero lo que mas miedo daba era que Rahzelshia se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, era oficial... ¡Estaba loca!. Cuando termino la película la Escorpiona salio de la sala para ir al baño. Las chicas estaban medio paranoicas. Repentinamente Layla sintió que la agarraban de los hombros por lo que del susto callo al suelo, las chicas se pusieron blancas del susto, pero se molestaron cuando vieron que fue Shii quien las asusto.

_Te voy a matar.-gritaron todas.

_U-un momento, s-sentí que algo me toco el pie.-Dijo Rena al borde del desmayo.

Cuando bajo la mirada vio que era un escorpión, la chica asustada empezó a correr hasta que Rahzel agarro el escorpión para que no se hiciera daño, las chicas olvidaron su enojo, solo había sido una broma.

Las chicas se estaban aburriendo demasiado por lo que decidieron dormir, lo que ellas no sabían era que habían cuatro sombras-tres de ellas masculinas y una femenina- esperando eso. Esas sombras eran los tres jueces al servicio de Hades y Pandora, habían sido enviados para ver si las sospechas que tenían eran ciertas.

Si se veía de cerca, se parecía un poco, pero era algo realmente sorprendente, ellos no tenían ni idea de que Thanatos tuviera una hija, era bien sabido que varias veces había estado con ninfas ¡Pero tener una hija!¡Una hija! Eso aun no lo podían creer, y menos cuando era hija de la esposa de su hermano, y tampoco que esa chica de apariencia tan frágil, débil, tierna, infantil, ok ya entendieron, fuera la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad.

Pero como aun nada era seguro y tenían que verificar, tendrían que ver si tenía una marca en forma de estrella en la espalda. Se acercaron a las chicas pero cuando iban a verificar...

_AHHHH, ¡un hombre raro quiere abusar de mi inocencia!-grito a todo pulmón Layla.

En ese instante Rena encendió la luz, todas empezaron a gritar al instante, bueno todas menos Rahzel que aun estaba medio dormida, pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para decir:

_¡Ya cállense!, no ven que solo son los _**sirvientes**_ de Hades-la chica aun estaba acostada y con un brazo tapándole los ojos-¿Para que vinieron a la casa de Escorpio?.

Las chicas quedaron calladas, aun tenían un poquito de miedo, sobre todo Layla que aun creía que ''se querían aprovechar de ella''. En cambio los otros 4 se sentían ligeramente insultados por la palabra _**Sirviente**._

Al final decidieron contarle para que fueron a esa casa, a pesar de que al comienzo iba a ser una misión en secreto...

_Nos enviaron aquí para ver si tú tenias una marca en forma de estrella.

La chica se levanto rápidamente, tanto que se mareo un poco, pero su sorpresa era demasiado grande ¿¡Como era posible que ellos supieran que ella tenía esa marca? Si tan solo ella y su familia sabían eso.

_¿¡C-como saben de mi marca?.

Las demás estaban un tanto descolocadas, y sentían que sobraban allí pero también tenían miedo, aunque no pensaban admitirlo. Rahzelshia los veía buscando una explicación. Al final tuvo que mostrarle la marca a Pandora para que vieran que no mentía, claro esa solo era la primera parte, luego tenían que llevarla con su _**Padre,** _y si la llevaban a la fuerza se enojaría, y no querían un castigo de su parte...

Allí fue cuando todo se complico, la chica se negaba rotundamente, pero lo hacía solo por molestar, si se lo hubieran pedido por las buenas hubiera aceptado, pero no iba a aceptar que le estuvieran dando ordenes, y menos después de haber **_Invadido SU casa, _**pero termino accediendo, tenía mucha curiosidad de que era lo que ocurría allí.

* * *

Si, es oficial, estoy mas loca de lo que creí, ah si quiero aclarar algo:Rahzelshia y yo somos la misma persona, literalmente.

Pregunta: ¿Si pudieras sacar a un personaje de cualquier serie para que sea su amigo/novio/esposo/mejor amigo/etc. quien seria?.

Yo elegiría a Alone(The Lost Canvas) o a Sesshomaru(Inuyasha), los dos me caen super bien y de paso son lindos.


	9. ¿Como despedirse?

Hola, emm tengo que aclarar algo, realmente Thanatos no tiene una hija, me la invente yo, y mucho menos con la esposa de su hermano, y ademas aquí creo que no puse humor, pero es que hoy he estado algo ¿rara? si, creo que es eso, pero espero que les guste.

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya no me pertenece, al igual que varios de los OC's.

* * *

Mientras subían las escaleras, Rahzel no dejaba de verles con desconfianza, pero ¿como no sentir desconfianza hacia ellos? Si servían a Hades, claro en ese momento no sabia que ella también iba atener que obedecerlo por ser la hija de Thanatos, aunque tampoco le habían dicho eso, la chica detestaba no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Todo se puso mas complicado cuando le ''explicaron'' que ella era una diosa, pues ella siempre había sido **_F__orever Alone_ **y ahora descubría que era la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad, definitivamente era una locura, a pesar de que eso explica varias cosas de su vida...

_¿Me lo repiten?.

Thanatos inhalo tratando de darse paciencia -ya que no poseía mucha que digamos- y duro un par de momentos así, los demás dioses estaban al borde de la risa, era difícil creer que una niña tan ''inocente'' era la hija de Thanatos, pero ella era como varias enfermedades, al comienzo parece inofensiva y resulta muy peligrosa. La chica realmente no entendía bien lo que le decían.

El dios de la muerte silenciosa intento explicarle a su hija con la mayor calma posible, cosa que no le salia muy bien que digamos...

_En una borrachera me acosté con la mujer de mi hermano, y de allí naciste tú, pero en ese entonces Hypnos, tu tío, estaba molesto por eso, pero ya lo supero, y para salvarte tuve que dejarte con los patéticos humanos, y como eres mi hija eres la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad ¿Entendiste?.

La chica sentía que su mente se sobrecargaba de información, pero al fin y al cabo entendía, y lo único que le quedaba era creer, pues la marca de su espalda era una prueba irrefutable.

_Eso creo...

Thanatos suspiro y dijo un**_ ''Por fin''_**, luego de eso la pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurria, y un pensamiento cruzaba varias veces por su mente y era **_''Estos estan mas locos que yo''._**

Los espectros hablaban sobre su ''nueva líder'', habían varias opiniones, pues en opinión de ellos ella se veía demasiado débil, pero iba a ser una de sus superiores y tenían que aceptarlo. Las chicas estaban muy pero muy confundidas y sorprendidas, no podían creer que su amiga ahora fuera del equipo de los malos.

Algunas de las chicas incluso habían unas que se negaban a creerlo, sobretodo Valeria que era la mejor amiga de Rahzelshia, no le era posible creer que su esa chica era la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad, era demasiado ridículo, puede que tenga una marca en forma de estrella en la espalda pero ¿eso que? quizas solo fuera un error.

_¡Eso es!-casi grito ella, pero por suerte nadie la escucho-Chicas, solo tenemos que demostrar que Shii no es una diosa y ¡listo!.

Las chicas la veían como si estuviera demente, pero Valeria no les hacia caso, con tal de estar con su amiga era capaz de todo, inclusive desafiar a los dioses.

_Valeria, amiga, no podemos desafiar a los dioses ¿acaso quieres ser castigada? y si llegase a ser que ella no es una diosa también la castigarían-le dijo Lilian colocando su mano en el hombro de Valeria.

Valeria se entristecía cada vez mas, y sus amigas intentaban animarle, pero no obtenían ningún resultado, Valeria conocía a Shii desde pequeña, y aun recordaba el día en que se hicieron amigas...

_**-.-Flash back-.-**_

Una pequeña niña rubia caminaba por el patio escolar con una muñeca en la mano, cuando repentinamente un niño 4 años mayor que ella le quito su muñeca y empezó a burlarse, y momentos después pensó en romperla, pero una niña un poco mas pequeña que ella dijo con una voz algo molesta:

_ Déjala en paz, y pelea con alguien de tu tamaño.

El bravucón dejo la muñeca en el suelo, y se fue acercando a la menor, pero cuando iba a golpearle, esta le pateo la rodilla, acto seguido tomo a la muñeca y a la rubia y juntas corrieron hasta estar cerca de los maestros. La rubia le agradeció haberla salvado a ella y a su muñeca, la otra chica le sonrió y le dijo:

_Eres nueva ¿cierto?-la otra asintió?- bien, déjame explicarte algo, él es Juan, debes tener cuidado, es mayor y se intenta aprovechar de todos nosotros, pero si eres mi amiga te ayudare ¿si?.

Tres días después el chico fue hospitalizado por una grave enfermedad que nadie conocía, y al poco tiempo murió, sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada.

-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.

Si pensaba bien, tenía mucho sentido, pero para ella su amiga era muy importante y no iba a dejar que se la llevaran así de fácil por las buenas.

En otro lado, Shii estaba harta de oírlos parlotear como cotorras, así que-después de pedir permiso- salio al jardín trasero, una vez allí se sentó en un banco a ver las estrellas, iba a extrañar ver ese hermoso cielo una vez que se fuera, adoraba ver todas las constelaciones del firmamento, pero lo que mas iba a extrañar eran sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos se había ganado un lugar bien merecido en su corazón, pero las cosas son así y después de la fiesta los tendría que dejar.

* * *

Hasta aquí, este emm no tengo nada que decir así que:

Pregunta: ¿Quien malpiensa que la mamá de la sirenita (Disney) se llame Athena?

Jajajaja no veo la cara de Saori cuando vio la película.

Adiós~ .


	10. Adiós

Hola, gracias por los reviews que me mandaron, perdón por no actualizar antes, es que la inspiración no me llegaba, y de paso en estos días no he estado en mi casa, pero por suerte hoy si me visito, la cosa es que se decida a venir mañana, y otra es que este en mi casa, bien el punto es que yo no lo controlo, y creo que lo mejor es publicar un capitulo por semana, así que eso haré desde ahora.

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya, al igual que varios OC's, no me pertenecen. Si me perteneciera Saint Seiya, haría la tercera temporada de The Lost Canvas

* * *

La chica se quedo un rato viendo las estrellas, sabia desde el fondo de su corazón que era una de las cosas que mas iba a extrañar de ese mundo, pero su destino era vivir en el Inframundo, si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría, pero no había nada que hacer, y ademas lo mas posible es que no saliera en mucho tiempo, una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pero sonrió, no sabia porque pero así lo hizo ¿alguna vez se han preguntado a donde pertenecen realmente? Ella si, y lo mas posible es que finalmente conseguiría esa respuesta... o eso esperaba.

Las próximas doradas intentaban consolar a la chica de Capricornio, pero no resultaba muy útil, bueno eso hasta que Shii apareció de la nada y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga, esta se volteo, y al verle empezó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga, esta se escondió rápidamente atrás de una columna, su padre no podía verla con humanos.

La chica tenía que despedirse, si no lo hacia se sentiría horrible, ademas, las volvería a ver, pero necesitaba despedirse, ademas no podía dejar a sus amigas, con las que compartió varias experiencias.

_Solo quiero decirles que no se entristezcan, nos volveremos a ver, no se en cuanto tiempo, y por favor no hagan una tontería, ademas por lo que he notado entre los dioses hay mucha conflictividad, si ocurre una guerra, tengan cuidado, debo irme, adiós.

Al terminar desapareció, y fue al otra vez al jardín, y luego de un rato con los otros dioses. Valeria se seco las lagrimas, y en ese momento desidia entrenar para ser mas fuerte que ningún otro Capricornio en la historia de El Santuario.

En otro lugar Milo estaba llorando mientras bebía su quinceaba cerveza, se sentía triste, no solo porque su ''aprendiz'' había resultado ser parte del ''enemigo'', sino porque se había encariñado con ella, ademas es bien sabido que los Escorpio son muy sentimentales.

En un pasillo tres chicos lloraban, mientras que otro se reía de lo **_patéticos_ **que eran sus ''amigos'', aunque en el fondo iba a extrañar mucho a esa loca psicópata a la que llama amiga._  
_

_Jajajaja ustedes si que son patéticos, ella nunca los tolero, y ahora lloran por ella, jajaja-Si ese era Kiku, él también la iba a extrañar, pero molestar a los demás lo hacia sentir mejor.

Cuando la joven volvió con su ''Padre'' y su ''Tío'', pero seguían hablando de tonterías como ''quien era mas fuerte'', era increíble como alardeaban, a la chica le parecian niños pequeños, estaba muy aburrida, aunque de cierto modo podría resultar divertido, después de todo se notaba que pronto empezaría un conflicto, y -aunque no lo admitiera- le parecía divertido ver como se peleaban, aunque esperaba que eso no le acarreara muchos problemas a ella o a sus amigas.

Luego de un rato la fiesta se puso algo ''animada'', y con eso me refiero a que estaban tan borrachos que daba vergüenza, claro a nuestras chicas no les permitían el alcohol, y lo único que hacían era reírse un poco, y hablar sobre temas triviales. Pero lastimosamente a la ex-aprendiz de Escorpio no la dejaban ir con sus amigas, pues a su padre no le gustaba que se juntara con **_humanos_**, y eso hizo que la chica pensara ''me dejas sola toda mi vida, luego de la nada apareces, y me empiezas a dar ordenes ¡Que padre tan bueno! Ya se nota que me va a dejar sola para irse de fiesta''.

La chica tenía una duda ¿tenía realmente 13 años de edad? Prefería suponer que si, porque después se iba a sentir como una anciana, y podía decir una ridiculez como : ''¡Rayos!¡Estoy vieja!'', y lo mejor para ella era evitar esa humillación.

Luego de que se volviera a aburrir, salio a seguir viendo el cielo. Una vez allí se volvió a sentar en el mismo banco en el que había estado anteriormente. Después de unos momentos, sintió como unas manos tapaban sus ojos, al quitarlas vio a sus amigos, la joven sonrió, hablaron un buen rato. Pero claro todo lo bueno tiene su fin, y el de este fue cuando Thanatos apareció buscando a **_su hija_,** y claro él no apoyaba la idea de que su hija fuera amiga de los humanos.

Por suerte, ella había sentido a su padre y saltó a un árbol y escondido su cosmos, al ver que no estaba allí se fue, la chica bajo del árbol y se despidió una vez mas:

_Adiós, saben que los extrañare mucho, por cierto, Valeria -saco una cinta roja- ten, es un regalo de... despedida.

Luego de su corta despedida fue al otro lado del jardín, a esperar que su padre la encontrase, porque si iba directamente con él, levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Y después de encontrarla, le dijo que era hora de irse, y así lo hicieron, pero antes ella le dio un pequeño vistazo al cielo.

Las chicas aun estaban en el jardín, Valeria se había puesto la cinta en el cabello, los ''pretendientes'' de Rahzel lloraban mas que viuda en velorio, Kiku estaba serio mientras miraba el cielo y pensaba ''¿¡Que es lo que la loca esa ve tanto tiempo? ¡Solo son estrellas!''.

_Creo que lo mas adecuado es que volvamos a nuestra casa.-Sugirió Temis.-

Las chicas estuvieron deacuerdo, despedirse de una amiga no era fácil, a pesar de que no habían estado tanto tiempo juntas-menos los chicos y Valeria-. Cuando bajaban las escaleras vieron a Dohko y a Shion, lo raro fue que andaban cantando, pero mas raro fue cuando empezaron a hablar entre ellos:

_Dohko no shee que hassher con eshtosh *hip* Cabasherosh, me eshtreshan.-le comento mientras lloraba, a las chica les dio mucha gracia.

_Ay ssshion, tranqui*hip*lo entre *hip* losh dosh losh matamosh *hip* mañana.

Acto seguido las chicas decidieron tomar otro camino, esos dos ebrios eran muy raros, y cheanme que cuando digo muy raros, es **_MUY__ raros._**

* * *

**__**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, me sorprende mucho que a tanta gente le guste, realmente yo soy mas de escribir poemas y cosas así...

Pregunta: ¿Cual es su estación favorita?.

Yo adoro el Invierno, adoro el frió (a pesar de que donde vivo nunca ha nevado), y me encantaria ver nieve, lo mas cerca que he estado de la nieve, fue cuando entre en el congelador de mi casa, y ¡no me dio frio!.

Adiós~.


	11. Un nuevo comienzo¿otra guerra?

Hola, se que estoy publicando muy de noche, o por lo menos donde yo vivo, pero es que no estuve en la computadora casi nunca, y si lo hacia no se me ocurría nada o no lograba conectar las ideas, pero como ya dije voy a publicar todos los viernes, y lo que digo lo cumplo, excepto cuando tiene que ver en el liceo/colegio...

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya y varios de los OC's no me pertenecen.

* * *

Los tres chicos habían decidido irse a un hotel que quedaba cerca, Ren y Hikaru ''Lloraban como mariquitas'' Según las palabras de Kiku, que lo único que hacia era reírse de ellos en su cara. Las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Al día siguiente, Valeria había despertado a todos a las 3 am, para entrenar, y ya eran las 12 y no los quería dejar ir, Aioros-que era a quien le tocaba ese día- se estaba muriendo de hambre, y esa niñita no lo iba a dejar irse. Por suerte, Shura había bajado a ver como iban, ya que pensaba que Valeria iba a estar algo deprimida, pero al entrar escucho un grito:

_¡Shura!¡Controla a tu alumna!.

Al final, convencieron a la chica de que si se moría de hambre no iba a poder ser santo de Capricornio. Por lo que la chica accedió a ir a comer, las chicas se preocupaban por ella, si seguía así las cosas se iban a poner feas, sobre todo cuanto fuera turno de entrenar con Death Mask.

La chica comió mucho, según ella para tener mas energía. Todos la veían raro, ella estaba comiendo como un animal, y normalmente comía de una forma muy decente, pero ahora comía peor que Death Mask.

Luego de el almuerzo fueron a entrenar, ahora les tocaba con Shura, pero terminaron antes de tiempo porque Valeria había cansado a su maestro, y también porque tres personitas habían estado molestando durante toda la clase, por lo que la Capricornina los persiguió por todo El Santuario, menos a Kiku se reía escondido detrás de una roca.

Las chicas veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza, por lo menos no había cambiado tanto, aunque, en cierta forma, les preocupaban esos chicos, si los alcanzaba que se dieran por muertos, por que de esa no salían vivos.

Luego todas se reunieron en Virgo, mas que todo porque Ravet las obligo, para ver vídeos en youtube con la laptop, que había ''conseguido mágicamente''. Al rato se aburrieron y se pusieron a ver imágenes, pero digamos que no era buena idea buscar los nombres de sus maestros, al principio las imágenes eran normales, pero luego...

_¡Ahhhhh!¡mis ojos!.

_¿Que ocurre?.

De la nada apareció Shiryu, había ido a visitar a Ravet, pero se entretuvo hablando con Shaka unos momentos, hasta que escucho unos gritos, las chicas apuntaron a la laptop. En la pantalla estaban Shion y Dohko ''muy amistosos''.

_¡Me volvi a quedar ciego!¡Ayuda!.

Las chicas se empezaron a reír cuando Shiryu choco con Shaka-que iba entrando- y a ambos les cayo pintura blanca encima, y por si fuera poco, Shaka abrió un poco los ojos y vio la imagen, pero para mala suerte de Ravet, le confisco la computadora por ''Estar viendo cosas impuras''. Cuando le quitaron la laptop, Ravet grito-al mas puro estilo pelicula:

_¡Noooooo!.

Las chicas no querían reírse, pero la escena era demasiado graciosa, y Valeria también se reía, no estaba tan amargada como en la mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rahzelshia estaba entrando a el Mekai con su padre y su tío, y a pesar de lo escalofriante que era el lugar, la chica de algún extraño modo se sentía un poco feliz. Una vez llegaron al palacio de Hades, tenían que discutir algo muy importante ¿Quien le enseñaría a la joven a comportarse como Diosa? Ademas ¿Quien la iba a vigilar? Definitivamente su padre no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos, estaban discutiendo eso con una partida de ajedrez, cuando los cuatro dioses del sueño aparecieron, tenian curiosidad de ver a su ''hermana/prima''(Explicación: Es hija de la misma madre que ellos, pero su padre es el tio, asi que es su hermana/prima). Hypnos tuvo una idea, que tal si sus hijos la cuidaban, les ordeno que salieran para poder conversar con su hermano sobre tu idea.

Los cuatro dioses del sueño miraban a la joven diosa de la muerte por enfermedad, ya que para ellos también era sorpresa para ellos, no tenían ni idea de que tenían una hermana. A la chica le incomodaban sus miradas, mas que nada por que eran demasiado indiscretos.

_Podrían dejar de...-la chica no pudo terminar porque alguien la abrazo.

_¡Que linda!-Había sido Phantasos quien la había abrazado.

La chica solo quería separarse de él y preguntarle ''¿¡Que te pasa?", pero le daría vergüenza después, y se le quedarían mirando. La chica se sentía incomoda, por suerte no duro mucho, ya que Oneiros hizo que la dejara en paz. Después de un rato, los mandaron a entrar con sus padres, para contarles.

Al entrar les dieron la noticia, la chica viviría un tiempo en el Mukai, mientras sus hermanos le enseñaban todo lo que debía saber y también les mencionaron que dentro de un tiempo iban a librar una batalla contra Athena, cosa que a Shii le preocupo, pero no lo demostró, su padre la estaba observando, no podía mostrarle lo mucho que extrañaba a todos los de El Santuario.

La chica por dentro estaba demasiado nerviosa ¿Que tal si tenía que pelear con una de sus amigas?¿Y que tal si tenia que pelear con su maestro?¿Y si tenía que matar a Athena? Ella sabia que no era capaz de ninguna de esas opciones, aunque lo mas posible era que su padre le pusiera alguna de esas como prueba de lealtad.

Definitivamente, prontamente iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus amigas, y a quienes alguna vez llamo "Maestros", su mente era un desorden, no sabia que hacer, pero no tenía muchas opciones, sobre todo con un padre como el suyo, que odiaba a los humanos, a aquellos de los que antes creía formaba parte.

Luego de una pequeña charla, les ordenaron que se fueran, obedecieron rápidamente. Una vez solos hypnos le comento a su hermano:

_No podemos confiar en ella, no aun.

_Lo se, ha estado demasiado tiempo con los humanos, seguro le metieron una de sus ridículas ideas en la cabeza.

_No me refiero a eso, ella aun no siente que le debe lealtad al Señor Hades o a nosotros, debemos ganar su lealtad.

Thanatos veía a su hermano con un poco de curiosidad ¿Como podrían hacer eso? Ademas ella era muy transparente como para traicionar a Hades o a desobedecerlo, pero en cierto modo tenía razon, ella nunca lastimaría a sus amigas, y eso era un problema.

_¿Como planeas que hagamos eso?.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, estoy que me caigo del sueño, y no se si fue muy gracioso o creativo, porque cuando estoy así no se ni de que hablo/escribo, y también me tome un té para dormir hace poco y como que esta haciendo efecto.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews~.

Pregunta: ¿Que te gusta hacer?

A mi me gusta mucho leer(mas que nada mitología y novelas), y dormir, amo dormir, literalmente duermo doce horas al día, así que no se a que hora me despierte mañana...

Adiós~.


	12. ¡Comienza la guerra!

Hola, este capitulo es algo raro, y es que... últimamente he estado algo cambiante, es raro pero ¿que se le va a hacer? ¡ Disfrútenlo!.

Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.

Disclaimer: Saint seiya, al igual que varios OC's no me pertenece.

* * *

A el día siguiente, como siempre todos desayunaban, cuando repentinamente aparecieron Shiryu y Shunrey, ambos algo sonrojados, todos fijaron su vista en ellos.

_Tenemos un anuncio importante.-A leguas se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Todos los veían, esperando ese importante anuncio ¿Que era tan importante como para interrumpir el desayuno? Todos tenían expresiones distintas, unos esperaban con tranquilidad, otros los veían**_ muy_ **molestos, y unos cuantos estaban dormidos en la mesa... El punto era que estaban esperando a que el dragón se dignara a hablar de una buena vez.

Shiryu había intentado decirles, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Unos cuantos se estaban impacientando, si no decía algo pronto cierta persona de Italia lo iba a mandar de una patada a China, varios habían seguido comiendo, por que parecía que el dragón no iba a hablar en un buen rato, y Shunrey tampoco parecía en condiciones para hacerlo.

_***** Habla de una ****** antes de que **** y **** por ****.-Si, ese era Death Mask, tan tranquilo y pacifico como una piraña.

El caballero de dragón, le sorprendió tanta hostilidad, por lo que decidió decirlo rápido, pero no encontraba palabras, y por eso dijo lo que habia ocurrido con total sinceridad, y eso fue:

_Ikki llevo licor a la casa de Saori, todos bebimos, aunque yo porque me obligaron, y ahora Shunrey esta embarazada.-Dijo a máxima velocidad el dragón.

Hubo un silencio general, los que estaban comiendo escupieron la comida o bebida, esa era demasiada información, la pareja china estaba sonrojada. Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Dohko estaba paralizado, y solo murmuraba un ''¿Porque?¿En que me equivoque? Creí que los había criado bien''. El ambiente era muy incomodo. Ni siquiera Milo se atrevía a hacer bromas. Los dos eran menores de edad, eso no era aceptable, y jamas pensaron que el dragón fuera de esos(ACLARACIÓN: Según la Wiki de Saint Seiya, Shiryuu tiene 14 y Shunrey 13).

Las chicas fueron a felicitar a Shunrey, mientras que sus maestros aun no salían del shock, el primero en salir fue Milo, que como siempre intento bromear sobre eso, pero lo único que gano fue un pisotón muy fuerte por parte de Camus, era un tema con el que no se debía jugar.

Al final, Shiryu tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar que Bohordo lo matara, y las chicas hablaban con Shunrey. Lo que nadie se espero fue que Aioria se levanto y dijo en voz alta:

_Llevo saliendo con Marin tres meses.-Confeso el santo de Leo.

_¡Ya lo sabíamos!.-Le respondieron todos.

¿O quizás si?. El pensamiento general era ''¿Acaso es el día de las confesiones?'', y a eso le siguieron varias confesiones absurdas y sin importancia, y las chicas eran las únicas con suficiente sentido común como para no decir nada, ¡Hasta Shaka tenía un secreto! Pero no lo diré porque me amenazo con quitarme los sentidos, y si lo hace no podre seguir con el fic...

Luego de un rato de confesiones totalmente absurdas y sin sentido, las chicas no pudieron aguantar la risa y empezaron a reír descontroladamente en la cara de sus maestros, pero quien no se reiría si descubriera que Death Mask realmente se llamaba Andrea Florencio Della Torre(ACLARACIÓN: Andrea es un nombre de hombre en Italia. Ah por cierto lo dijo Afrodita, él no es capaz de decir que se llama así).

* * *

Los cuatro dioses del sueño le habían explicado a Rahzel como eran las cosas en el Mukai, pero había algo que su mente aun no lograba captar con claridad:

_Un momento, ¿Phantasos es un Trasvesti y también es bisexual?(ACLARACIÓN: No se por que pero creo que es Bisexual por que le lamió la cara a Yuzuriha y como que se quiso ligar a El Cid, y digamos que lo mal interprete. Y lo de trasvesti... no creo que deba explicarlo).-Pregunto ella.

Los dioses asintieron y ella quedo un poco descolocada, solo rogaba que no la llevara a comprar vestidos, por que si le ponía un vestido no se hacia responsable de sus actos.

* * *

**_*Tres años_**_ **después.***_

Los cuatro dioses y Rahzelshia habían ido con los dioses gemelos, Rahzel ya había aprendido a comportarse como una buena diosa, ahora lo que Thanatos e Hypnos querían ver era su lealtad, y lo comprovarian haciéndola asesinar a uno de sus antiguos maestros, el santo de Cáncer en la guerra pasada había logrado vencer a Thanatos, por lo tanto era una amenaza, que debía ser eliminada, y ademas así confirmarían la supuesta lealtad de la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad.

La chica jamas espero que la guerra iniciara tan pronto, pero tenía un plan para salvar a sus amigas, pero debía ganar la confianza de su padre y su tío, y para eso tenía que asesinar a Death Mask. Unos momentos después apareció en la casa de Cáncer con un cuchillo, y se dispuso a matarlo mientras dormía, ya que esa era la manera menos dolorosa para morir, según lo que había escuchado...

Para mala suerte, el santo despertó y se defendió, pero como la luz estaba apagada le fue algo difícil, apenas encendió la luz, vio con sorpresa a la que una vez parte del Santuario, la chica aprovecho su sorpresa y le clavo el cuchillo, mientras susurraba "perdón". Y como si no fuera suficiente, Miranda apareció por la puerta, la chica veía horrorizada a su ex-compañera, y es que quien no lo estaría si viera a su maestro en el suelo sangrando, y a quien una vez creyó su amiga con un cuchillo lleno de sangre en la mano, y de paso utilizando un Sapuri.

La chica lo único que hizo fue desaparecer de allí lo mas rápido posible, esa escena no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo porque ella era la villana. Una vez que volvió con su padre y su tío, estos le vieron sumamente complacidos. Agradecía internamente saber ocultar sus emociones casi tan bien como Camus, pero sentía que eso no se acababa allí, y digamos que sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de la realidad...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, originalmente no iba a matar a Death Mask, pero mis manos son las que escriben, yo solo las dejo, y realmente no me controlo mucho...

Pregunta:¿Cual es tu helado favorito?.

El mio es de Torta Suiza.

Adiós~ Dejen reviews~.


	13. Alistándose para la guerra

Hola, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, ah por cierto hay un 50% de posibilidades de que la próxima semana no actualice porque mi tía va a estar de visita.

Disclaimer:Ni Saint Seiya ni varios de los OC'S me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

* * *

Rahzelshia se sentía demasiado culpable como para hablar, su mirada se coloco en el techo, su padre y su tío estaban complacidos, pero... sabia que eso no terminaría allí, y al parecer tendría que seguir con esa ridícula farsa, ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Hasta que punto piensa llegar? Seguramente no seria capaz de asesinar a ninguna de sus amigas, ni a Athena, se dirigió a la habitacion donde descansaba, estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente.

* * *

Miranda fue con El Patriarca a informarle lo que le había sucedido a Death Mask, aunque ella aun no se lo terminaba de creer. Y cuando la noticia de quien asesino al santo de Cáncer se hizo publica, nadie se lo podía creer, esa joven chica, callada, tímida, frágil, de apariencia inocente ¿Como pudo hacer eso? ¿Como había sido capaz de cambiar tanto en tres años?. Varias personas se atrevían a decir que era mentira, y entre ellas estaba Valeria porque según ella, su amiga nunca sería capaz de asesinar a alguien ¡Y menos a alguien que alguna vez fue su maestro!.

Y como si fuera poco ella no soportaba los conflictos, no pudo haber sido ella, era imposible, a pesar de lo que dijo Miranda ella seguía creyendo en que su amiga era inocente, después de todo ella misma le había dicho que odiaba las batallas:

**_*~Flash__ Back.~*_**

Dos chicas de aparentes dos años estaban sentadas en la sombra de un manzano comiendo sus deliciosos frutos, la de apariencia mas joven veía con fascinación el cielo, mientras que la mayor se concentraba en terminar su delicioso bocadillo.

_Es... bastante tonto ¿cierto?.

La mayor no entendía a que se refería su amiga, la menor volteo hacia la mayor, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la otra rió levemente, pero al final decidió aclarar sus dudas...

_Las guerras son bastante tontas, por un desacuerdo entre dos personas mueren miles, tal vez millones de las personas, es completamente tonto y ridículo.-Termino de decir la chica con un aire de inocencia, desde pequeña era alguien que pensaba y razonaba demasiado.

La mayor reflexionaba un poco lo dicho por su amiga, enserio habían veces que no la entendía, la menor sabia que no la comprendía, pero confiaba en ella, ademas le caía bastante bien, y para ella eso era suficiente.

_Eres rara.

Ambas empezaron a reír, a la menor no le importaba que le dijeran rara, por que a su parecer lo ''raro'' y ''extraño'' es mucho mejor que lo ''normal''.

**_*~Fin del Flash_ _Back.~*_**

No, definitivamente, Rahzel no había asesinado a Andrea, era completamente impensable para ella asesinar a alguien, pase el tiempo que pase, Rahzelshia seria la misma, estaba segura de eso, ella buscaría evitar que empezara otra guerra, y también estaba segura de que la volvería a ver de algún modo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ambas serian amigas por la eternidad.

Las demás chicas aun no sabían que creer, su amiga había asesinado a uno de sus maestros, era algo realmente confuso y nada fácil de entender, pero... si Rahzelshia, que ahora servia a Hades había asesinado a un caballero de oro ¿La paz se había roto?.

* * *

La joven diosa de la muerte por enfermedad miraba hacia el techo de la habitacion mientras pensaba cual seria su siguiente ''prueba'', porque lo seguro es que aun no confiaran en ella. Suspiró. Seguramente la harían asesinar a alguien mas, y ella tendría que obedecer, eso era injusto, pero ella no podía hacer nada, aun no era el momento.

La siguiente misión que le fue otorgada fue reclutar a nuevos guerreros ya que ''La mayoría de los espectros son inútiles'', por lo que tuvo que ir a la tierra a buscar a mas personas. Estaba caminando por una calle cuando vio a una chica, la chica tenía un Cosmo muy fuerte, por lo que decidió seguirla.

Una vez se detuvo en un parque se acerco a ella amablemente y con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica la veia algo extrañada, pues nunca habia visto a una chica como ella, era distinta...

_Hola ¿Como te llamas?.-Saludo amablemente Shii

_¿Mi nombre? Arisa...

La diosa dio un par de vueltas al rededor de Arisa, se veía débil, pero nadie mejor que ella sabia que las apariencias engañan, se detuvo frente a ella y le dijo amablemente:

_Mi nombre es Rahzelshia, soy la diosa de la muerte por enfermedad, y te tengo una propuesta.-Arisa estaba un poco asustada porque esa joven o era una diosa o estaba realmente loca.-Sirve al Señor Hades, puedes servirlo o te borro tu memoria, ah por cierto si decides servirlo tendrás vida eterna.

La chica pareció meditarlo un poco, era una propuesta tentadora, pero no debía tomarla a la ligera, ademas la idea de morir una y otra vez por la inmortalidad no alentaba mucho pero posiblemente era una propuesta única y no la podía dejar pasar.

_Bien, serviré a Hades.

A la joven diosa la mandaron a buscar a solo dos chicas, por suerte, seria muy sospechoso que reclutaran tanta gente, por lo que lo mejor era ir buscando poco a poco.

Fueron a otra ciudad, allí estaba otra chica con un cosmo casi tan poderoso como Arisa, la espiaron durante un rato, hasta que se aburrieron, básicamente porque no hacia nada interesante, por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir de una vez y decirle, la chica se llamaba Mirye, pero ella no quería unirse ya que ''ella no ayudaba a las malas personas'', por lo que la chica decidió utilizar una técnica que han utilizado por mucho tiempo: Manipular la verdad.

_Mirye, este mundo esta corrupto, cuantas personas no mueren todos los días, pero... si el Señor Hades estuviera a cargo haría de este mundo una Utopía.

La chica no entendía ¿Si se unía a ellos convertiría el mundo en un mejor lugar? Por suerte la chica se lo creyó y juntas fueron ante Thanatos e Hypnos.

Los Dioses aceptaron a las chicas y le pidieron a Shii que se quedara un momento para hablar con ella, la chica se vio levemente sorprendida mientras que por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios.

* * *

Hasta caqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer.

Pregunta:¿Café o Té?.

Yo prefiero el té, y bebo por lo menos una taza al día.

Adiós~. Dejen reviews~.


	14. Chapter 13

Hola, muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, se que no es viernes, y que tarde mucho tiempo para publicar, pero no estoy segura de poder publicar el viernes, asi que creo que mejor vuelvo a publicar el dia que pueda y eso...

Disclaimer: ni Saint Seiya ni varios de los OC's me pertenecen.

* * *

El Patriarca estaba sentado en su trono pensando en lo que le había dicho Miranda, ya se lo había comunicado a los demás pero el tema era bastante delicado, y a pesar de todo aun no se lo creía él mismo, ella se veía demasiado inocente. Pero Miranda estaba muy alterada con eso y se notaba que no mentía...

_***~Flash back.~***_

Miranda corría muy agitada por las casas -Despertado por accidente a algunos de los que habitaban allí- hasta llegar a la cámara del Patriarca, no lo encontraba en ningún lado, solo quedaba su habitacion. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su cama, allí estaba Shion dormido abrazando un peluche con forma de carnero. Aun alarmada intento despertarlo, cosa que logro al poco tiempo.

_Patriarca ¡RahzelshiamatoaAndrea!.

La chica hablaba tan rápido que era imposible entenderla, pero necesitaba decírselo rápido, y tenían que tomar medidas de seguridad con la mayor rapidez posible. El Patriarca la tranquilizo lo mas que pudo para saber cual era esa noticia tan importante.

_Rahzelshia, entro en la casa sin que nadie supiera y asesino a Death Mask.

El Patriarca quedo de piedra, sabia que ella era la Diosa de la muerte por enfermedad y servia a Hades, pero nunca pensó que asesinara a uno de los que fueron sus maestros.

**_*~Fin del Flash Back.~*_**

Ya habia hecho que aumentaran la seguridad, pero... otra pregunta que tenía era ¿Porque Cancer? Pudo haer asesinado a cualquiera por que siquiera utilizo su cosmos, aunque si lo pensaba bien tenia sentido, y si su teoria era acertada el siguiente era...

* * *

La noticia de el asesinato tardo un poco en llegar a los 5 picos, allí estaban Shunrey y Shiryu cuidando de su pequeño hijo, apenas leyeron la carta el caballero de dragón intento irse pero Shunrey no lo iba a dejar ¿Acaso creía que ella sola se iba a quedar cuidando a su hijo mientras él se iba a una pelea en la cual era muy posible que terminara muerto? ¡NO! El la ayudaría con su hijo y punto.

A pesar de que Shiryu insistió en ir, Shunrey lo logro detener aunque también lo ayudo Ryuho (EXPLICACIÓN: no he visto Saint Seiya Omega, pero busque en la Wiki y salia eso, si me equivoque coríjanme) con su inocencia. A Shiryu no le quedo de otra mas que desistir, sabia que no era buena idea llevar a el pequeño a El Santuario, los dorados no eran muy buena influencia.

* * *

En la noche, todas las chicas se habían reunido en la casa de Piscis, mientras sus maestros estaban en una reunión con El Patriarca, nadie sabia de que hablar, no querían hablar sobre lo que le sucedió a Death Mask, Valeria estaba allí y ella no le gustaba nada ese tema.

_Hace una linda noche ¿Cierto?.-Hablo Liliana intentando evitar que el ambiente estuviera mas tenso.

_Si.-Respondieron las chicas.

_¿Quieren hacerle una broma a alguien?.-Propuso Ravet, a lo que las chicas accedieron, quizas eso las distrajera un rato.

Las chicas fueron en silencio hasta las cabañas donde se estaban quedando Seiya y los demás, sigilosamente entraron con un bolso lleno de cosas que iban a utilizar. Para su mala suerte no pudieron hacer nada por que Ikki despertó al parecer tenia el sueño muy ligero, era eso o había estado viendo una foto de Esmeralda toda la noche.

Al verlas su única reacción fue gritarles ''¿¡Que #$&%$ hacen aquí?'' Haciendo que los demás caballeros se despertaran, al verlas allí se sorprendieron mucho, las chicas no sabían que hacer así que salieron corriendo por la puerta, luego decidieron intentar en otra cabaña, se pasaron toda la noche haciendo bromas a los demás.

En la reunión llegaron al acuerdo que debían subir las defensas del Santuario, y también que tenían que estar mas alertas, no sabían el plan del enemigo, no sabían el por que de ese ataque, pero debían tomar medidas inmediatas si querían evitar mas percances.

* * *

Rahzel estaba lista para empezar la fase uno de su plan, había llegado a la conclusión que sería mas fácil un ataque desde dentro, y después de una investigación llego a las personas que posiblemente la ayudarían.

Salio de su habitacion en busca de Aiacos de Garuda, por lo que sabia no era muy leal pero podía convencerlo, ordeno que fuera a su habitacion lo mas rápido posible, una vez allí el espectro le pregunto:

_¿Ahora que, Rahzel?.

_Si mi padre te escucha hablarme así te mata.

_¿Y no te castigan por ir a jugar poker con Minos y conmigo?.

_Ah, bien, ya dejemos este tema, necesito tu ayuda.-Su rostro se volvió serio.-Se que piensas traicionar al Señor Hades, no diré nada, claro siempre y cuando me ayudes a derrotar a mi padre y a mi tío.

Aiacos la pensó un poco, podía decir que no, pero lo tomarían por traidor y sería eliminado, y si aceptaba, su secreto no se sabría, la respuesta era obvia, acepto, la chica sonrió, y le pregunto si la podría ayudarla a convencer a Minos, pronto tendría a dos de los jueces de su lado, y a su vez ella estaría del lado de Athena, si lograba que su plan se mantuviera secreto las posibilidades de obtener la victoria eran altos.

Bien, eso había sido mas fácil de lo que creyó, no sabia que mas decir, así que quedaron en eso y se fueron a hablar con el espectro de Grifo, solo esperaba que no se le complicara después.

* * *

Los caballeros dorados estaban yendo camino a sus templos, sin saber lo que les esperaría al día siguiente por las quejas de las pobres victimas de las chicas, las cuales -por suerte- habían llegado a sus respectivos templos antes que sus maestros.

Los caballeros dorados fueron despertados por muchos gritos de gente muy furiosa, afuera varios caballeros y amazonas se peleaban y acusaban de haber hecho bromas algo pesadas, las chicas se hacían las dormidas mientras intentaban no reírse.

Todo se calmo cuando El Patriarca bajo para ver el por que de tanto escándalo, por suerte nunca descubrió que fueron ellas y se salvaron de un regaño y un castigo.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, lo quería hacer mas largo, pero mi Internet esta raro y se va y viene sin motivo, y tengo miedo de que no regrese y me quede sin publicar.

Pregunta: ¿Cual es su color favorito?.

Mi color favorito es el Morado Metalizado.

Adios~. Dejen reviews~.


	15. ¡Nuevos Personajes!

Hola, tiempo sin escribir otro capitulo, pero es que desde hacia tiempo que estoy algo corta de ideas, y... bueno ya que termine el capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Ah, por cierto, alguien me pidió que arreglara lo de los guiones, el problema es que en mi laptop no se pueden poner o no se ponerlos.

Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya, ni varios de los OC's me pertenecen.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

El Patriarca estaba sentado en su trono, pensaba que hacer con respecto al tema de Rahzel, debían hacer un plan, la guerra ya se sentía muy próxima. Necesitaba descubrir como ir un paso adelante en esta guerra, pues era muy notorio que tenían la desventaja.

_Así que usted es El Patriarca, interesante.- Dijo un chico sentado en una ventana.

El chico no se veía muy grande, tenía máximo 11 años, estaba con el rostro oculto por unos vendas que solo dejaban ver sus ojos, los cuales eran color carmesí. El chico bajo de un solo salto, después de darle una carta desapareció sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro. Dentro del sobre había mucha información sobre los planes, ubicación y ejercito enemigo.

Shion no sabia si debía creer lo que decía esa carta, pero de igual forma no tenían muchas opciones, al día siguiente se lo iba a comentar a Athena. Aunque le inquietaba un poco lo de ese chico ¿Quien era?¿Como pudo burlar -la ahora mejorada- seguridad de El Santuario?¿Como había desaparecido así?¿Tenía algo que ver con Rahzelshia? Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero por mas que buscara no encontraba respuesta a ninguna...

**_*Con las chicas.*_**

Todas estaban de heladería, Saori les había dado el día libre, eso era algo extraño, ya que normalmente NUNCA le daba el día libre a NADIE, ni siquiera a Seiya, y eso que eran novios desde hace meses, las cosas estaban menos tensas últimamente, lo único que variaba ahora es que Miranda era Amazona Dorada.

Por cosas del destino llegaron allí Seiya, Shiryu -que se escapo mientras Shunrey dormía- Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, Todos hablaban cómodamente, Ravet jugaba con su Ds mientras Ryuho -que había seguido a su padre- la veía, le parecían muy divertidos esos dibujos tan extraños.

Repentinamente hubo un apagón y el suelo empezó a temblar, la estructura se empezó a derrumbar poco a poco, los chicos y las chicas ayudaban a los demás a salir, hasta que la estructura no se soporto a sí misma y se derrumbo por completo... o eso parecía, por que en un parpadeo todos estaban libres de peligro, alguien los había teletransportado hasta afuera, volteaban a todos lados buscando a quien los salvo, pero solo vieron un chico que se escabullía por un callejón.

El chico corrió hasta un callejón donde había una puerta, allí estaba un hombre que también cubría su rostro con vendas, una vez estuvo frente a él se arrodillo y le dijo:

_He completado la misión sin ningún contratiempo.-Hablo el mas joven.

_Me alegra oír eso, la señorita estará muy contenta.

El hombre era muy alto y robusto, y su voz era monótona. El mas joven se levanto del suelo, y miró hacia el suelo para después subir la mirada y preguntar con algo de tristeza en la voz:

_¿Cuando volveré a ver a mi hermana?.

_Sabes que nunca fue tu hermana, no entiendo por que la sigues llamando con ese titulo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no lo se, sabes que ella viene y se va sin aviso.

Una luz de color carmesí apareció de la nada, de allí salio una figura femenina, la chica estaba utilizando una capa que le tapaba el rostro, al salir le entrego una carta a el hombre, al ver a el menor se sorprendió y mostró una sonrisa, pero después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El chico sonrió así fuera por solo cinco segundos, había visto a su _**hermana mayor**_, aquella que lo cuido cuando era pequeño, aquella que lo alejo de esos monstruos que se hacían llamar sus padres, aquella... aquella que fue forzada a alejarse de él, aun recordaba con total nitidez aquel momento...

**_*_Flash Back*__**

Una chica estaba trabajando en la caja de una tienda de ropa, a un lado de ella estaba su hermanito menor jugando con su nintendo Ds, la joven se ocupaba siempre de cuidar a su hermanito, habían huido de sus padres, no, esos no eran sus padres, eran unos monstruos, ningún padre trataría de asesinar a un hijo ¿cierto?

Un hombre de cabellera azul entro allí siguiendo un poderoso cosmos, al ver a la chica se acerco a ella, tal vez ella fuera su nueva aprendiz. Al estar en la caja la chica sonrió y pregunto:

_¿Desea algo?

Momentos después la chica estaba desempleada, con su hermanito menor en brazos, y el desconocido frente a ella, el hombre había hecho un alboroto, sobre algo que ante los ojos de los mas jóvenes era una completa locura, al final la chica termino accediendo a ir con él, pero bajo la condición de que esa mujer de la que hablaba el hombre pagara los gastos de su hermanito menor.

**_*_Fin Del Flash Back_*_**

El solo recordar a ese hombre lo llenaba de ira, por su culpa casi no veía a su querida hermana mayor, y si la veía era por cortos segundos, no llegaban ni a saludarse, apenas y podía recordar su rostro, siempre usaba esa capa que la ocultaba del resto del mundo, si pudiera daría toda su vida para volver a jugar juntos como cuando de pequeños.

Extrañaba todo, las peleas, los gritos, los sermones de su hermana cuando hacia algo malo, el modo en que lo protegía todo, extrañaba los momentos en que eran felices.

* * *

**_*En Otro Lugar*_**

Thanatos estaba en una importante reunión ellos aun no confiaban en Rahzelshia, aunque mato a uno de sus maestros, aun era muy pronto para confiarse, debían encontrar algo que la obligue a alejarse y olvidarse de ese Santuario de Athena... Para siempre.

_¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?

Hypnos le había dado a su gemelo la idea de casar a su hija ¿Con quien? Habían varios interesados, solo había que darles tiempo a solas y listo, no habría nada que les impidiera destruir El Santuario y el mundo.

* * *

Las chicas habían ido corriendo con El Patriarca a informarle, al llegar con él lo vieron leyendo una carta, y como nunca falta, cierta personita ''comento'':

_¡El Patriarca tiene novia!-Grito Valeria a los 4 vientos.

El patriarca se golpeo la frente, esa chica otra vez con el tema de que tenía novia, aunque... quizás una novia no estaría mal... Hacia tiempo que no tenía una novia, aunque solo con imaginarse lo insoportable que era Valeria con los romances le daban ganas de lazarse de cabeza por las escaleras del Santuario.

_Valeria, te lo he dicho miles de veces, no tengo novia, y si la tuv-.

_Entonces yo le consigo una.-La chica se fue corriendo, dejando a las demás con una gota en la cabeza.

Misteriosamente algo hizo que las chicas olvidaran que era lo que tenían que decirle al Patriarca, así que salieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, si les gusto comenten, si vieron algo que no les gusto y quieren decírmelo, por favor díganlo de manera constructiva.

Pregunta: Del uno al diez ¿cuanto sabes cocinar?¿Por qué?

Yo creo que un -10, porque todo lo que cocino termina quemado, literalmente, hace una semana queme unos brownies en el microondas, necesito clases de cocina...

Adios~. ¡Que tengan feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo¡


End file.
